It may be necessary to extract tissue from a patient for analysis to support diagnosis. For example, it may be necessary to extract tissue for “cytological” or cell harvest, as well as cores of tissue for breast biopsies, to ascertain the existence of disorders of the tissue.
Tissue extraction may be done by inserting a needle into the patient to withdraw tissue into the needle, which is then removed from patient for dispensing the tissue onto analysis equipment.